Love Is A Battle Love Is A War
by southernrebel96
Summary: When to vampire brothers are at war with one another what could it cost others? Dimitri is simply happy with his normal life with his family and bond mate; when clan leader Adrian Ivashkov parades in and rips normal to shreds. Dimitri meets an exotic beauty to whom he can't seem to quit thinking about. But, Reed Ivashkov won't let anyone on Adrian's side live happily ever after.
1. Chapter 1

**So i know i havent updated any of my other stories in forever and i cant tell you how sorry i am! i feel terrible and the simple truth is i just havent had time. i know that doesnt make up for anything, because i know how you feel. i am following several stories that havent been updated in a while and it is maddening even though i know they probably have other things going on in their life. anyway, this idea popped into my head and im taking ideas from just about everything i read or watch so this may be a total load of poop! lol please let me know what you think! :D**

* * *

I grunted as the man behind me pushed me ahead. There was no way in hell I was going with out a fight. I tried stopping again, only to be pushed again, harder this time. I saw the walls of the camp rise up around me and soon I was ushered into a hallway leading to a small room.

All at once I was being stripped from head to toe. I hadn't fed in days. They had succeeded in on thing: weakening me. My head was pounding and my vision blurred. I could smell their human workers and it was driving me crazy. I lay down as I was left alone. Not long the door opened again. I smelt fresh blood and opened my when I saw here, the woman that would steal my heart. Not that I knew that then.

XrX

I shuffled into the next room. This was my job. My parents had sold me at 16 to these things. Vampires. They sold me in order to keep them and my brother Eddie safe. He had been 7 at the time. I sometimes long to see what he looks like now that he's 12.

I was to go and have all the "recruits" checked out. I was trained in nursing. The war between good vampires and bad was taking over the world. Secretly of course.

I opened the door shyly, closing it as soon as I could. There was a vampire lying naked on the floor in the corner. As much as i hated these creatures for all they have done to me seeing the come in like this broke my heart to some point.

This one though, he was different. He seemed so beautiful, even in his filthy, starving condition. I walked over and bent down to get a better look. His eyes flashed open and it took my breath away.

He really was beautiful. His eyes were the color of melted chocolate, and i swear they looked straight to my cold soul. As I was taking this in I made the foolish mistake of letting my guard down around a hungry vampire.

He was on top of me in no time, grasping my throat as his fangs elongated. The doors burst open and he was thrown across the room. He landed and I swear I heard him whimper, breaking my heart even more. Adrian, the very vampire that made my life a living hell, grasped my forearm and hauled me to my feet.

"Are you alright?" He, surprisingly, looked concerned. Then again I am his favorite piece of ass.

Not willingly of course, but he is 400 years old and extremely strong. I guess it did have advantages such as protection but I really don't like him.

I nodded to let him know I was fine and he ordered his men to exit, once again leaving me with this beautiful man. I stopped. Did i just call him a man? He's a monster Rose, a monster. I squatted by the now cuffed vampire. I examined his wounds, no doubt caused by Adrian's asshole men. I sighed and ordered to have water and a rag brought to me.

Minutes later I was washing the dirt and blood off of the vampire whose name I still didn't know. He sat with his eyes closed the whole time. After I was finished I set clothes down on the floor beside him, a black t shirt, jeans, boots, and a leather jacket. I left, nodding to the two men standing at the door to let him go and get dressed before going to the feeders.

I wandered around the village for a while, talking and catching up. It was friday and that meant the humans had two days to themselves. At least we did have weekends. Unfortunately for me, I was approached by Adrian.

"Hay there good looking'" He said winking and throwing his arm over my shoulder. I sighed, he wanted something.

"What Adrian?" He chuckled. "Feisty as ever my Rose?" I rolled my eyes. He continued. "The new recruit has some potential and I need someone to give him personal service." I attempted to arch an eyebrow. "No, not that personal, I mean I guess you could but he seems kind of secluded…"

"And let me guess, I'm the one that has to do it?" He shrugged. "You're really the only human that has earned my trust."I snorted. I guess being a booty call meant I was trusted. Hmm.

He finished giving me the details of my new job and told me that I would be living in "Dimitri"s house now, not his. Joy I thought. Adrian sent guys to take what little things I had at his place to Dimitri's.

I walked into the house that would now be my home and sighed. I had no clue who this vampire was and here I was being his personal servant. Which meant I did everything he asked and was his personal feeder on the few days a week he needed one. I sighed. Mason, Adrian's assistant showed me to the room all my things were in and nodded my thanks. I sat on the large queen bed and swallowed back my tears of fear and pain. I wish I could go home. Hell, I wish i had a home to go to.

I heard the front door close and slid my mask back into place as i walked from my room. I leant in the doorway of my room and Dimitri stopped and looked at me from head to toe. I had to admit, my jeans and t shirt wasn't the most flattering thing to wear but hey, I wasn't here to look pretty. Well, unless that's what he wanted.

He seem to approve and gestured with his hand to sit before he spoke for the first time to me. "This is your home now to." I swear I almost melted right there. As if his gorgeous body wasn't bad enough, he had an accent that sounded russian. I took his offering to sit before I puddled onto the floor.

We sat in silence for what seemed forever until I broke it. "So how do you like it here?" He shrugged. "Are you still hungry?" Even if I hated barring myself, it was my job now. He looked up in shock for a moment, as if he had never had someone offer themselves to him. He looked down, almost ashamed, before guiltily looking at me.

I took that as a yes, he was. I swept my long brown hair to the side, closing my eyes, waiting on the pain of the bite. Adrian liked to be rough, to make you remember that you were his. Dimitri walked over to where I was sitting and I noticed for the first time how tall he was. He squatted so that he was level with me. I waited.

Instead of feeling the bite, I felt his fingers on my chin making me look at him. His fingers sent a wave of electricity through me. His eyes were almost sad as I sat looking into them. "I'm sorry" Now it would come. The startling pain.

It never did. Dimitri nuzzled my neck before gently sliding his fangs into my flesh. The act in itself was kind of kinky, some said. I never would know. I was always the favorite among the leaders of the clan who like to rip, so I was surprised at the intimacy I felt when Dimitri drank. It was almost disappointing when he withdrew, but I soon found he took quit a bit. I stood and shakily walked down the hall, however when I felt my legs go out I had strong arms around me.

My head rested against his chest as I tried to regain my bearings. I knew I needed to get up and refuse to show weakness like always but I was tired of pretending. I sat there and Dimitri patiently sat with me, holding me. Finally I pulled myself together and stood, Dimitri shadowing my every move. I walked into my new room, every bit aware that a 6'7" vampire was following me.

I was kind of embarrassed in a way. I was bonded to Adrian which meant he drank from me while having sex. A lot of vampires of power did it to dissuade other males from messing with "their property". So I knew Dimitri had smelt it. The fact was, after I was sold, I was brought here by Adrian's assistants. As soon as Adrian laid eyes on me, I was his. So he took what little pride I had left by taking my virginity and ever since then he let no one drink from me. Till lately. He recently mated with a high up female by the name of Avery Lazar, now Ivashkov, so he no longer needed me. He still gave me the best but I was off the hook sexually.

I guess he felt bad and was giving me a new "owner" the thought was sickening. All in all, mating is like marriage in the vampire world only there is no getting out of mating, its like finding your soulmate. Bonding on the other hand, that's just a way to claim your property. Yeah, I was a little fucked up. What really astounded me was the fact that Adrian had found his right hand man. His last, Stan was killed in battle several months ago and he had been in need of another strong vampire to take his place.

I looked over to Dimitri's still form sitting on the bed beside me. Yeah, he had to be strong. All vampires were, don't get me wrong, but some still trained to be stronger than others. By the size of Dimitri's arms, he was one of them. But looking into his eyes I knew there was a gentler side to Dimitri. He was stoic everywhere but there. His eyes showed how sad he really was, as to where the rest of him gave the impression of not caring.

I lay down, my intent to go to a peaceful sleep. I felt the bed rise before seeing Dimitri kneeling by the bed where my head was. He opened his mouth as if to say something but shut it again. He repeated this several times.

"What?" He sighed as if he didn't really know how to ask. Eventually, his voice rough he asked, "The scars? Are they from Adrian?" I winced a little. Ok, so Adrian was really rough. I nodded not trusting my voice. I knew I wasn't a human of worth and the scars prove it. His eyes softened, not a response I was looking for. He bent down and placed a feather light kiss where he had drunk earlier before placing one on my forehead. "Goodnight Roza" And with that he left from my room to go to who knows where. Vampires didn't sleep unless they were injured.

I tossed and turned all night, not able to sleep. When I woke up this morning I had no idea all this would unfold.

* * *

**i know its kind of short but im posting the second chapter directly after this to try to make up for my absence. i will try to think of something to put in my other stories but no guarantees. R&R please it would make my day! :D **


	2. Chapter 2

**So here is the next chapter! I have no idea how many of you actually read this but if you do please R&R. I need to know if anyone wants me to continue. this is longer than the first and ive started working on the third chapter already. I may have it posted around Sunday? at the latest. ill try to have it up later on today but i know tomorrow and saturday will be completely packed. **

* * *

I walked aimlessly around the now dark village. I passed several vampires out and about, some partying some shopping. This place was intended to be my new home. Human village by day and vampire village by night. Truth is, I don't want to fight. Not for this side or for the other. I want to go back to the small village I'm from, to see my family, my friends. I saw a small pond a little ways from the village and went and sat on a rock to think.

_Ivan and I walked down the street, looking but not really looking at the shops as we passed. We were meeting my sister Karolina. Ivan was her mate and even if I didn't like it to begin with, I knew he would treat her great. We walked into the small cafe and looked around. I spotted her and Natasha in a corner waiting on us. I bonded Natasha for the simple purpose of needing blood, but after getting to know her she turned into my best friend and sometimes more. _

_We all lived together on the edge of town in a very large house, not a mansion. The house was cozy and more often than not Tasha stayed with me in my room. We knew we were risking our necks, what with the fighting being this close, but we wanted some coffee. Yes vampires could eat if we wanted. Really we were just tired of staying in the house. You could hear the firing of guns and cannons in the distance but I didn't think much of it. Snow had begun to fall around and the girls wanted out to get some christmas shopping done. I mentally eye rolled. I slid in beside Tash in the booth and nuzzled her cheek affectionately, inhaling her scent that was mingled with mine._

_Suddenly screams pierced the air, making my over sensitive skin crawl. Guns fired and we all leaped into action. I pushed Tasha onto the floor and laid on top of her. I looked into her terror filled eyes, willing her to trust me. My adrenaline spiked and I felt the monster within me break. I looked at Ivan and Karolina and saw them snarling. My fangs elongated and I turned to the door, waiting. _

_I sat crouched over Tasha for what seemed like a millennium, waiting, snarling. I willed the soldiers not to come into this shop. Just this one._

_I spoke to soon. The door caved in and Adrian Ivashkov, the leader of one of the clans at war, came walking through, inspecting. He seemed to be looking for something. He glanced around and saw Ivan in front of snarling Lina. He snorted and with the flip of a wrist Ivan was being attacked from every angle, my best friend. _

_The animal within me snapped. I lunged at the men and took them out soon, not before they had done their work on Ivan, he lay looking blankly a Lina, who had tears running down her face. I motioned for her to cover Tash and she jumped into action. These guys weren't playing around. They had white ash, which killed any vampire. _

_I had white ash cuffs around my wrist before long, burning the flesh. Lina and Tasha looked at me with teary eyes and pale faces. Surely they would leave them alone. Adrian bent down as if to whisper something in my ear, but grabbed the side of my neck and tore. I let out a cry I wasn't to proud of and tried to keep the tears out of my eyes. _

_"You understand your place boy?" His eyes gleamed wicked and for a second I thought of spitting in his face. One of his bitches tore a stake across my skin and once again I cried out, I felt myself hunching over, I was already on my knees. I nodded, I would do anything to get them to stop. _

_"Leave the girlies." And with that I was hauled to my feet and forced to walk. I glanced at my crying bond mate and sister and to my dead best friend. I trudged through the snowy streets. It was getting dark now and the snow came down faster. _

_I walked for I don't know how long. When I would get tired and stop, they pushed. If that didn't work they had a stick that they beat me and the few others they had captured with. _

I was brought from my thoughts when I heard my new captain laughing loudly. I honestly wanted to just die. But I knew I either fought with them till this war was over our I was tortured. If I fought I had a chance of dying.

Then there was sweet Rose. I had been surprised at how she could read me. And it shocked me more when she willingly offered me her neck. Not even Tasha had done that. She liked to think she was more independent. Rose had been here for a while. That was obvious. And even more obvious that she was bonded with Adrian.

There was something about her that calmed me. I couldn't place it. Adrian had told me she was mine. He didn't need her to "fulfill" his needs anymore now that he was mated. He said since I was going to be second in command , until I was mated, I was going to have the best.

I was shocked when I saw her scars. I knew Adrian was a rough leader, but seeing that made me sick. Speaking of, I needed to get home. The sun was coming up and Roza would be awake. For some reason I couldn't place, I didn't want her by herself.

Tasha was alone, my subconscious yelled. I closed my eyes as I walked, trying to squash the pain ebbing up. She would be unbound before long. With me not around, she would be freed. Thats how things worked.

I opened the door to see Rose with her back to me, doing pull ups in the door way. I cocked my head sideways. She was in nothing but gym shorts and a hot pink sports bra. I smelt some form of breakfast in the kitchen and looked at the clock. 5:30? Good lord she was an early riser. I made my way noiselessly to the kitchen to see what was there. Omelets, pancakes, and fruit. Hmmmm, Adrian wasn't kidding. I started eating and heard the shower start around a half hour later.

I sat and starred into space, waiting on her to finish. She emerged from her room sometime later in a sweater dress and leggings. I felt my fangs elongate and tried to hide the things she did to my body. After regaining control she asked what she needed to do before work and I just shrugged. I wasn't used to this servant thing. She decided on getting things from the market and then she would go to work.

The thought of Rose seeing other men naked made me want to rip someones head of. Interesting, I didn't care if Tasha had other lovers. Not to mention I wasn't even bonded to Roza.

I gave her money to get things with and left behind her, on my way to find Adrian. It didn't take long, and after he questioned me about my night, hinting to things that didn't happen, we got to business. We would leave soon. It turns out we were in a remote place somewhere around 150 miles from my hometown. We would be heading back there and I seriously didn't know if I could handle that.

My opinion didn't matter though, I wasn't the leader. We would leave tomorrow morning. I nodded and turned to leave before Adrian grabbed my wrist. "Bond her." It wasn't an option at that point. He was ordering me. "Before we leave." And with that he turned and began fussing about something else. I sighed.

I went home and changed into some workout clothes that were left for me and went for a run. Just letting my thoughts drift. How was I going to do this. When? I sighed . Did it even really matter? Damn, I had no nerve. be the second in command you are supposed to be. Bite her, drink, and stick it in. I stopped and pinched the bridge of my nose.

I made my way home and by the time I was back Rose was off work. She sat on the couch, rigid. Adrian told her. She must have sensed me because she stood and made her way to her bedroom. I sighed. I flashed in front of her before she could go in the door and led her to the bedroom I used to change in.

She wouldn't look up and my icy heart cracked. I wish I wasn't ordered to do this. Not now. She looked scarred. No matter what I did I couldn't replace the things Adrian had done to her. She sat on the bed and kicked her boots off. Next came the leggings, then the panties. I muffled the groan that rumbled in my throat. She slide the dress from her shoulders and then down till it puddled in the floor, the bra not long after.

There she stood in all of her beauty, looking at the ground. I moved slowly to her. I grabbed her hands and put the on the hem of my shirt, giving her the option. I felt her hands tremble and knew that if she didn't do it I wasn't going to force her, not this beautiful creature. Her hands slid under my shirt and up my stomach and over my chest. I tried to keep my muscles from trembling but I knew I was doing a very bad job. She stood on her tip toes to pull it over my head. While she was up there she took the leather tie from my hair and let it fall down to frame my face.

I walked her back until her knees hit the bed and I was still wary. I couldn't hurt her. She slid my shorts down, freeing me from my shorts. I heard her inhale sharply before looking away shyly. I pulled her to me, kissing her gently. When our lips met, I don't have any clue what happened. Electricity shot through me and suddenly we were all over one another. She pulled me down on the bed on top of her.

She felt familiar, as if I was meant to be here. I positioned myself at her entrance, asking permission. I knew if I went this far there was no turning back. She curled her legs around my waist and lunged her hips upward, connecting us. I groaned and she threw her head back.

All thoughts of taking it slow were gone. I began pounding hard into her like there was no tomorrow. She turned her head to the side as I felt her getting close. I bent my head down and slid my fangs, already elongated from the act, into her neck and groaned. I felt her tighten around me and soon I followed pulsing into her. I stilled on top of her and retracted my fangs. I licked at the spot to close it up without leaving another scar on her beautiful, exotic neck. I slide out of her and rolled the the side still panting.

She timidly slid over and rested her head on my arm before closing her eyes and her breathing evened out. Her scent washed over my senses, surrounding me. She smelled sweet with a mix of huskiness I knew came from me. I smiled lightly and kissed her head. What have I gotten myself into?

The next morning I lay looking at the beautiful girl beside me, not knowing how I was going to go back home, leave my Roza, and face what was my life two days ago. I sighed, kissed her forehead, left a note as to why I wasn't here when she woke up, and left to find Adrian.

I walked into the barracks and the crowd parted until I finally came to Adrian. He had his back to me but as he raised his head and looked around I knew he was smelling. He turned with a huge face splitting grin on his face. He shook my head. "You don't disappoint!" I sighed, whiled he boasted around. "Brilliant!"

I sat down after changing into the black cargo pants, military boots, and leather jacket. A little over the top personally but whatever. Adrian began to explain what would happen when we made camp over the mountains, and about going to town to recruit. I winced.

We walked for what seemed forever and finally reached a cozy looking camp. There were cabins all over, some seemed occupied while others didn't. Upon arrival distant gunfire could be heard. I was showed to a cabin that had smoke rolling from the chimney, which made me curious. I walked in and saw Roza cooking something.

I cocked my head to the side. What was she doing here? "Nurse remember" Roza said from the kitchen. Hmm. Must have said that out loud on an accident. That made sense. God, there was no telling what she had to do.

At that point I took in her black dress, well well. I believe Adrian's nurse outfit is inappropriate. I didn't like the feeling that thinking about her in the midst of all this stuff did to me. In fact I was having a difficult time thinking of her as a blood source.

xDx

The next morning rang early and I sighed as we all lined up together, ready to charge the other sides line. Adrian yelled and everyone ran. Except for me and him of course. We were valuable. I mentally rolled my eyes.

The soldiers went at it for what seemed like ages. Some so beaten up they were taken back behind the lines to the medical station. It was dark by now so Roza was back at camp. That was when I heard the worst sound in the distance. The screeching of humans, terrified for their lives. Adrian's scared gaze caught mine and with a yell of withdraw we ran as fast as we could back towards camp.

We ran into the clearing and just about everyone froze. Vampires and humans alike, women and men, scattered everywhere, starring blankly. White ash killed everyone. Humans. Vampires. No one survived unless they took hostages. I fell to my knees.

I looked up and met the eyes of a very shocked Mikhail. I snarled. He had left my family when the war started long ago and I had thought him dead for a while. He was my fathers illegitimate child, but my mother took him in all the same. In his arms was a bleeding Roza. I jumped to my feet and took after him. I chased for hours. I lost him and stopped, looking around. Suddenly his arm was around my neck.

"Why do you want her so bad?!" I yelled, struggling to get free. He chuckled. "I thought you had your own girlie brother? And as to why her, can't you feel the power radiating off of her? She is going to make a marvelous healer, brother, something that is dear in a war." And like that he was gone. Like a puff of smoke.

I whipped around, searching but couldn't hear anything. I snarled. Now I had a reason to be in this war.

The next morning we went to the city, my hometown, to find recruits, human and vampire. The breach had left us devastated. I kept all emotions from my face as I walked flank to Adrian through the streets. People fled from every direction. I could imagine what we looked like. Many had lost mates, others bonds, friends, etc. We were all bloodied and beaten to the core.

I smelt the familiar scent of Tash and did nothing but look ahead. I heard my family's collected gasps. My muscles coiled in anticipation. My emotions locked behind a steal no longer mattered. Everyone began to snarl as we neared the point of attack. Adrian lifted a hand stopping everyone.

"Who wants to willingly join me? To help keep the peace? I will get my soldiers one way or another, if you volunteer or not." The town was silent for a moment before everyone began to scatter. His hand dropped and that was the undoing of our humanities. Like a pack of wild animals we all took of after someone. No one was to touch my family, that was a condition. However, one of Tasha's lovers made to strike a soldiers and suddenly I was on top of him, holding him while Jackson forced his own blood in the human's mouth.

Soon we had enough to finish the battle started here. I looked around and saw my family huddled together on the sidewalk. I walked over to the soldier keeping them there and elongated my fangs, a defensive posture. He shrunk away from me and I turned to face my family. Tash was the first to speak.

"You smell different Dimka." She said, shakily. What she didn't know was that it was because I was recently bonded with Roza. My mother decided to take the opportune moment and hug me around my neck. Her being a vampire knew why I smelt different. "Come back to me Dimka. You hear me? You have to come back." After that everyone hugged me, hoping it wouldn't be the last and for most it wouldn't be. Tash was the only mortal one. I would probably be gone longer than she would live. I looked her in the eyes. "Goodbye Natasha." I kissed her forehead and made my way back to Adrian's flank. We exited the town from the opposite side we entered, leaving devastation in our path.

* * *

**Again, please R&R so i know if this is worth writing!:D**


	3. Chapter 3

**A little earlier than expected but I hurried to put this one out there. tell me what you think. im still not really sure where this story is going... R&R**

* * *

I woke up in a very strange bed. One that I had never slept in before. I felt different. Everything was heightened. Sight, touch, hearing. I was shocked. My wide scared gaze flittered across the room, stopping only when it was met with a tranquil green one. I took in this man's features and found they were similar to that of Dimitri's except they were softer, not quit as god-like. They were still striking, however.

"I'm his illegitimate brother." That made sense. Wait, was I being that obvious? I blushed. Suddenly I felt a burn at the back of my throat. "Ah, you must hunt." Hunt? Of course, Reed Ivashkov only wanted killers in his army. I didn't want to be like that. But I was so thirsty. He smirked. Suddenly the pain erupted. I clutched my throat and I knew what I had to do. With tears forming in my eyes, I bowed my head when we came to a beautiful man that loped almost identical to Adrian, only he had an even more wicked look about him.

"My, my, you really are a pretty thing. I understand now why my brother kept you for so long." He lifted his nose in the air. Suddenly his eyes flashed to whom I found out was Mikhail. 'Did you bond her?!" Mikhail shook his head. 'My brother did master." My thoughts flashed to Dimitri. What would he think right now? He would hate me if he knew what I was going to do. I was going to kill an innocent person. I really wasn't sure why I cared so much, but my heart broke at the thought of Dimitri hating me. I turned my attention back to the conversation at hand.

"She will forever smell like him! You imbecile!" He turned to me. " I suppose it doesn't matter, your healing powers won't be affected." Healing powers? I was so lost. "You must be hungry." And with that I was taken deep into the woods to a small settlement of native people. I couldn't do this. I thought I was going to be sick. At that moment the smell of copper swirled through my nose. I growled as the untrained hunter within me got ready to eat.

I couldn't recognize myself. I felt fangs poke out from under my lips and together Reed and I charged through the village. I saw a man in the corner of my eye and suddenly my fangs were in his throat. I drank until I was satisfied and then dropped his body. I felt a piece of my humanity fall away, replaced by instincts of a hunter. Oh Dimitri, help me please. I felt tears well up in my eyes.

10 Years Later…

I had been expanding my healing abilities for what seemed like forever. I no longer held any emotions. I don't think I had felt remorse for anyone dying in 8 years. Mikhail was my little bitch of sorts. I used him, threw him away, and he came running back to me every time. As for the war, I only saw injured soldiers, the result of it.

It was a normal day in Reed's village, I was strolling through the village. Thinking about what I wanted for dinner. Unlike the vampires loyal to Adrian, we didn't eat food. We killed ours. We kept no humanity. I was aware the Reed had fell into step beside me. I waited for him to say something but he remained quit. "What do you want?" So I was a little crabby.

"Always happy to see me Rosemarie.' I snarled at his use of my full name. 'I want you fighting tomorrow." I stopped dead in my tracks. "Excuse me?!" He sighed. "Don't think I don't know about your daylight training sessions with the soldiers. I think its time to put your skills to the test."

"And I thank your a pompous asshole who wants to kill the whole world." I held a snarky smirk on my face. His smug expression fell slightly. "Whatever prick. I'll be fresh meat on the frontline tomorrow." I left him standing in the street.

The next morning I lined up along with several hundred other vampires, facing the line of soldiers I used to belong to. The line of soldiers who wanted to keep me weak, as a blood bank. I spat on the ground. I had specially made swords of white ash attached to my back, a knife of white ash on my hip and to guns with white ash bullets loaded.

I snarled. Reed and Adrian seemed to yell at the same time and we all collided in no time. I took down vampires left and right. Stopping to snack every once in a while. My black tank was ripped open, revealing my perfect stomach and black sports bra and my black jeans had rips and tares in them. I huffed and turned to take on the next unlucky victim. What I wasn't prepared for was to come face to face with stunning green eyes.

We both stopped, panting. I remembered every time he would sink his fangs into me and rip my neck, not caring enough to lick them. No he wanted the world to see that I was his bitch. I snarled. It was in vain. Cuffs were clamped on my wrists and my knees were knocked out from under me. Reed's soldiers retreated, Mikhail giving me one glance before disappearing. I snarled. Half in anger, half in pain. I wasn't the person I used to be. Adrian could see that much in my eyes. I was drug from the ground, stakes pointed at me from every angle, cuffs biting my wrists. My throat constricted, and for the first time in 10 years, my charm, strength, and wit couldn't save me.

xDx

What was it about that human that made me care so damn much? I chopped yet another vampires head from its body. I didn't care that much for Tasha. Why her? Why the one that my own damn brother took from me? I snarled in pain and rage. Why did I have to mate with her?! I let my guard down, allowing a young vampire to get a cheap knife through my side. I called out in pain and drove my knife through his heart.

I stopped panting. At the time I hadn't known what had happened. I didn't even know you could mate with a human. But I did. Now she was probably dead. I couldn't save her. She probably had no idea we were mated. Hell it took me 2 years of thinking why I couldn't bond anymore to figure it out. I looked around the field and saw Reed's soldiers had retreated. I began slowly walking off to find Adrian. I didn't really want to go back to that small lonely cabin just to sit and think of what I could have done differently. How I could have saved her. I whimpered to myself, for the millionth time in the last 10 years, missing the woman that captured my soul and didn't even know it.

I composed myself. Not in public. I wouldn't loose control here. I stopped. I lifted my nose to the air. I thought I would never smell that again. I tacked the smell to a trail leading to our camp. What I saw made me stop dead. I let out a strangled sound, that at any other time would have made me weak, but everyone here knew what had happened. They knew I would never go back.

She looked the same from the back, I hadn't seen the front yet. She turned and my heart broke over again. The look in her eyes was a mixture between that of a huntress and that of someone who was scarred.

That night I thought of my poor Roza. There was nothing I could do. She was wing interrogated by soldiers to find out any information she could supply us with. After that was finished I knew she would have trouble with drinking and not killing. I sighed and rubbed a hand over my face.

Some soldier I didn't know started banging on something and it sounded oddly like a drum. Next came a guitar. I shook my head. We had one the battle today and everyone was elated to be going home. Why not? I joined in after a little.

_All of the astronauts, Champagne in plastic cups, Waiting for the big hero to show. _

_Outside the door he stands his head in his heads, and his heart in his throat…._

_What can he tell 'em now, 'Sorry I let ya down, Sorry it wasn't quite true." _

_But, Don't get hung up on it, Just soldier on with it. And good luck with shooting the moon._

_All the principles, generals, admirals, And the podium lit with the spotlight. _

_The crowd buzzing quietly, waiting expectantly like it's opening night._

A round of applause went out to all of us and after another shake of the head I stood to leave. On my way to the cabin, thats when I saw it. Rose was standing, facing Adrian and third in command, Christian. She snarled and every time, she was cracked with a whip of ash. I flinched. I stalked over there, grabbing Adrian by the shoulder.

"Give her to me." He opened his mouth as to ask how I was going to get her to cooperate. "Because she has to. She's mine." I whispered under my breath. He nodded. 'Keep her cuffed." I huffed, I still didn't like this getting ordered around thing. I grabbed her arm and hauled her to my cabin. She hadn't fed as much as she was used to, so she was pretty weak.

I sat her down in a chair in the kitchen. Her head was bent, a universal sign of defeat. I sighed. I grabbed a cloth and warm water and went to work on the blood that stained her entire body. She looked up when I got to her face and the veins around her eyes were clearly visible. She was starving. My heart broke, some how I didn't think I could break it anymore. I placed a kiss on her temple and went to get clothes. I came back and she wasn't sitting in the chair anymore. Great. Fucking fantastic. I was going to die. I flashed into the living room and paused to see her looking at something.

It was the picture of Ivan and I a few weeks before he passed. My breathing stopped. I also knew in that picture Tash and Lina were in the background. "You loved her?" Her voice was weak. It wavered and cracked, and I knew her throat was killing her.

"I thought I did. It turns out there was someone more important." Her gaze flashed to meet my steady one. "Why am I so damn drawn to you?!" She screamed. She was loosing it. I let my breath out, how was I going to explain this? She had the look of a terrified animal, she was barring her fangs, panting. To most she would have been a scary sight. She had helped kill thousands of our soldiers. I didn't care. She was my mate and I knew exactly what she was doing. Trying to push me away. She had been unaffected by our mating before because she had yet to be around me as a vampire.

"Tell me! I know your sitting there right now debating on whether you should or not. Just tell me!" I ran a hand threw my hair. I tried to make my voice clear but I knew it was to quit and wavered slightly. "Your my mate, Roza. You weren't affected before because you weren't a vampire." She stood still, something only vampires could do. She stood and looked out through the daylight. 'Your mate?" She was way to quit. Calm. I just nodded. "Well, I think it'll take me a few centuries to get used to that." And with that the cuffs fell to the floor. My jaw dropped. She came over to me and gave me a light peck on the cheek. I bent down as she pulled on my tousled hair and she placed a kiss on my forehead.

"Your leaving?" My voice was strangled. She nodded and exhaled a large breath. "Just for a small while Dimka. I'm going to end this and I'm going to get better. It hurts, to smell the worker here and not rip them to shred, but I know I can't kill them because I was in their position once." She had a small, sad smile on her lips and instinctively I darted out and placed a kiss there, trying to help her, knowing I couldn't do anything. This was all her.

I closed my eyes and I heard the door close. I walked from my cabin as the sun began to set. Camp was a buzz more than normal after a victory. Hmm, curious. Adrian came running at me, a huge grin splitting his face. "I love that mate of yours Dimitri!" I was so lost. I cocked my head sideways, hoping he would elaborate. Instead he handed me a letter.

_Dear brother,_

_I am forced to write this as I am slowly dying. The war is over, we surrender. It turns out killing someone mated to your second in command was a smart idea. For so long I thought my nose was deceiving me, that she wasn't really Belikov's mate. I knew she would be deadly on the field so I made the foolish mistake of letting her go, after 10 years of hiding her from the world._

_Sincerely,_

_Reed Ivashkov_

Blood splattered the page and I was thoroughly shocked. She hadn't been kidding. I looked to Adrian before nodding my head, and i ran from the battlefield as fast as I could. I wound up on the steps of my family's large house. I knocked on the door and Viktoria opened it, standing face to face, or face to chest rather. Before I knew it, I was being attacked by a whole herd of females. I laughed and my sullen mood left from Roza being gone, was lifted. Sonya was the first to notice my changed scent. Another squeal was sent through the air. Girls.

"You have a mate?!" "Who is she" "What does she look like?" 'When is she coming home?" Questions flew everywhere, so fast I couldn't keep up. That's when I heard Yeva speak for the first time in 10 years. "She won't come back, will she Dimka? She's left to control herself. She was turned to be used as a weapon by Reed Ivashkov." As nice as it was to hear her voice, I flinched away. After the initial greetings were over, I went back to my room and had a nice hot shower.

Vampires were a lot more advanced, than the other beings at the time. We wore modern clothes, while humans still wore the garments native to the 18th century, the ones taught in history.I sighed as I looked out over the Montana landscape. We had moved again. With the growing population of humans we had to be more secluded. I hadn't seen Roza in 150 years. She had come by to see how I was. Once, I had seen her once in 300 odd years. It was killing me. Adrian had become the equivalent to royalty now. The Strix. Trust Adrian to portray himself as a saint to the humans. He had found that vampires had special powers given to them since the war. I guess you could say He collected them nowadays. I shook my head. I saw snow flurries and sighed. Oh Roza, please come back.

xRx

I walked down the elaborately decorated halls. I mentally eye rolled every time I walked through here, which over the last 200 years since Adrian had built this place, was a lot. I focused back on the traitor walking in front of me. He tried to expose himself, to become more powerful. Well that just wouldn't happen. I was not going to let another terrible war break out. Not if I could help it.

I kicked open the doors to the grand room where Adrian sat, along with Christian, who was now dating my best friend. I changed Lissa around a 100 years ago. She was lying in the street, dying and I was lonely. Since then we had become inseparable. Adrian had left a seat open to his right, in case Dimitri ever wanted to join him. I mentally snorted. Yeah right. Just thinking about him made my heart quiver in anticipation. I stood against the wall, as Adrian took care of the man in front of him. I sighed. Dimitri was due for a visit from me. As screams of a man ricocheted around the room, I made my resolve to travel to Montana, I think it was, tomorrow.

* * *

**Again leave me some love! lol thank you to all who have left me wonderful reviews, it helps a lot!**

**p.s. for those that dont know... the song is shooting the moon by ok go ;D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Two UD's in two days. I'm proud of myself. Dont worry I havent forgotten this story! Please let me know what you think of this chapter!:)**

* * *

I sat in the new age bar. Humans, I sighed. Diamond plate lined the floors and the bar top. It made a clink against my glass as I slammed it down. I was in some little town in Montana. I knew Dimitri was close, within fifty miles close. It was a soulmate thing. I had learned that he had extreme will power and strength to match it. A vampire thing. Turns out most of us have some sort of "superpower" if you will. I had my healing powers of course but I could morph into any animal I wanted. Shapeshifter of sorts. Everyone was astounded, appalled, jealous even. I don't really know how I felt about it yet. Sure it could be cool.

It was midnight here and the party was in full swing in the club. Grinding, sweaty bodies filled my senses. Gross. My nose wrinkled as I made my way through the thick crowd. Hands grabbed from every direction and I didn't care. Most of these people wouldn't remember how they even got here. It was a small town friday night.

I returned to the bar shortly after and threw down my money. 50 should cover my drinks. I walked to the edge of the woods, expanding my senses. I could feel him distantly. I closed my eyes, my nerves shooting in all different directions. Could I really do this? I knew the answer to that question. My heart seemed to reach out, trying to get a response from him. I knew that wouldn't work, I had been trying for some time now.

What did I want to shift to? I pondered around aimlessly thinking of something. My eyes lit up. I had the perfect idea.

xDx

I sat staring from my window as per usual. There wasn't much to do around here in the secluded wilderness of Montana, friday night or not. Snow covered the ground and I could see Vika and some boy she had been hanging around for the last 50 years giggling and throwing snow at one another. I huffed and slipped my duster over my t shirt and with slight concentration stood behind Vika, pausing only to slap her in the back of the head with a snow ball. I snorted and quickly disappeared. I wound up on a branch pretty far up in a tree.

Vika had found Eddie 50 years ago wondering around not far from our current home. He seemed to be fairly old, slightly younger than Roza. He had blue eyes and blonde hair. He said his sister was sold by her family when he was young. He couldn't remember much about her accept she had dark eyes and hair.

I couldn't think of anyone with dark hair and eyes. My heart can't handle it. I sighed. I missed my Roza. I heard rustling off in the distance and jumped from my limb to go see what was causing it. I whizzed through the woods, not really seeing anything. I stopped when I reached a half frozen waterfall, the sight itself taking my breath away. I didn't see anything out of the ordinary though. Just as that thought crossed my mind, I heard snow crunch. I looked to one of the many ledges of the waterfall. My mouth swung open.

A humongous, and I mean ginormous panther stood starring at me. Before I could move it jumped and landed precisely at my feet. It sat and nuzzled its face into my frozen hand that lay limply by my side. Its beautiful brown orbs shifted so they looked straight through me, to my soul. I gasped.

"Roza?" I fell to my knees and wrapped my arms around her neck. Her beautiful smell wrapped around me and I recognized it immediately. I inhaled, remembering it. I didn't know how long I would have with her this time. Vika and Eddie screamed playfully in the distance and Roza inclined her head. I nodded and we took of at a break neck speed. As we approached she shifted back to her "normal" form and slipped clothes on.

She had met my family 150 years ago and immediately was drawn to Vika, so I was sure she would threaten poor Eddie. She sure was something. I was brought from my thoughts when I crashed into the love of my life. I looked up to see Eddie tickling a squealing Viktoria. Roza looked like she had seen a ghost. Before I could ask anything she grabbed my hand and we were suddenly in my room.

She rested her hands on the shaky muscles of my chest and lent up, silently asking. I let out a strangled sound and took her lips in mine. We kissed like two hormone ridden teenagers for what seemed like hours. We talked and laughed and caught up on each others lives. It seemed like we were the only soul mates that stayed apart. And truthfully, I didn't know about her, but it was killing me. Every time my thoughts drifted to her my heart broke. Over and over again.

We talked until the sun set and rose again. I heard Eddie bark out a laugh and mentally rolled my eyes. Loud Ass. Through my inner monologue I failed to realize that Roza had frozen. Like she had seen a ghost. She kissed me on the lips and before I could move she was pacing about the room. She looked out over the dawn and sighed. I stood in front of her and grabbed her hand.

"What's bothering you Roza?" Concern laced with my accent. I saw her fighting to regain control of her emotions. She soon won the fight and with an eerily quit voice she asked, "What's Victoria's mates name?" I was rendered speechless. Why would she care? Did she know him? I answered her question, baffled. "Eddie." I didn't know his last name, he didn't feel comfortable sharing it. No one knew why. Rose growled. Not a slightly mad "damn it" growl. This growl was murderous as she tore through the window and landed in the form of a female wolf. I starred, shocked by her outrage and followed after her, bringing clothes for when she morphed back. If she did. I followed as she ran deep into the forest before morphing back into her human form. I was relieved until I noticed that instead of calming down, her anger had burned through her, consuming her. She barely had the control to calm enough to come to a halt in front of me.

"I love you Dimitri." Was all she said before she stood on her tip toes and her mouth consumed mine. I had a sinking feeling she was leaving again. I could do this, I couldn't let my heart continue to break, soulmate or not. I opened my mouth to voice my thoughts but she cut me off when she grabbed my clothes I brought for her and began talking. "I'm coming back soon. Soon as I can. I have to talk to someone important who didn't hold up their end of the bargain." She put her clothes in a small leather sack and strapped it to her back. She kissed me again, my head reeling. "What does this have to do with Eddie?" I asked, not wanting her to leave without getting answers first. She looked at from over her shoulder for some time before she answered. Her answer made my long ago frozen heart drop to my stomach. With an infuriated smirk upon her lips she uttered three words from her mouth before shifting into a dark eagle. "He's my brother."

* * *

**Please R&R! Let me know what you think!:))**


End file.
